Melody Trelawny
Melody Trelawny is a wraith who resides in Hong Kong. She was once a runaway from the U.S. who got caught up in the X-Rated Porn Flicks and other perverse things in her mortal life. She can be found almost anywhere in the city. Biography Melody was a naturally rebellious child and she ran away from her upper class home in Arkansas when she was only 14. She hitchhiked all the way across the country to San Francisco. It was the Summer of Love, 1969. She wanted to be a model, an actress, or even a groupie and finally found herself in Los Angeles. It was there she encounter, Roth, a very dangerously handsome man who promised her the world and started calling himself her “agent.” Melody was put up in an apartment with other girls who quickly told her Roth’s real purpose for her. He was a pimp and she was now his hoar. She was introduced to drugs, soon Melody was dependent on him for her daily fix - doing what he told her to get it. When Melody turned 16, Roth took her to see Mr. Fong. Roth and Fong spoke briefly but it only took a few moment for her to realize she had been sold. Melody was taken to Hong Kong by Mr. Fong and was presented to the world of X-rated films. She had finally achieved her lifelong dream to be an actress much to her chagrin. She tried to get out but Fong hired goons who caught her and the long period of pain the accompanied her return convinced her that escape was futile. Melody started to sabotage her film scenes. Finally, Mr. Fong told her he no longer needed her services but knew of someone who would appreciate her special talents. When Melody arrived at the home of Qian Shi, she knew she had hit rock bottom. Her “patron” introduced her to a whole new world and one she knew she would not survive. After her “training” was completed, Qian Shi announced that Melody would star in her own film. Melody knew instantly what that meant as she had heard stories about the snuff film trade but had refused to believe it at the time of her hearing it. Melody begged Qian Shi for the drugs she needed but he denied her. The film took eight hours and she lived through it all except the final 15 minutes. She awoke in the Shadowlands of Hong Kong and had her caul removed by Duncan Gordon. Gordon never took advantage of Melody but she could not forget all the other “good samaritans” that came to rescue her and what they eventually did to her. She suspects Duncan has an alternative motive and spends as much time as she can distancing herself from him. She instead seaks out young girls like herself and tries to warn them about the dangers they face. Appearance Melody is a pretty American teenager, with a slim body and a winsomely attractive face. She dresses provocatively in tight-fitting, short skirts and skimpy tops. Her sandy-blond hair falls in loose curls around her face, giving her an expression of innocence even though she lost that many years ago. Her eyes are green and usually look slightly unfocused, as though her thoughts are elsewhere. Character sheet Melody Trelawny, “The Runaway” ' Nature': Rebel Demeanour: Rebel Physical: Strength:2, Dexterity: 4, Stamina: 2 ' Social': Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 4 Mental: Perception: 2, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 2 Talents: Acting: 1, Alertness: 2, Athletics: 2, Brawl: 1, Dodge: 3, Empathy: 4, Seduction: 4, Streetwise: 3 Skills: Etiquette: 2, Melee: 1, Performance (Dancing): 4, Stealth: 4 Knowledges: Enigmas: 2, Law: 1, Linguistics: 1, Occult: 2 Backgrounds: Eidolon: 1, Mentor: (Duncan Gordon): 2, Resources: 1 Passions: Protect other Victims (Determination): 4, Avenge Your Murder (Vengeance): 3, Retain Your Freedom (Desire): 3 Arconoi: Argos: 1, Embody: 2, Inhabit: 2, Keening: 2, Outrage: 3, Usury: 2 Fetters: Snuff Film in which she stars: 3, Deathsite: 2, Apartment in Wanchai: 2, Alley (Where her body was dumped): 1 Willpower: 6 Pathos: 7 P’o: The Perfectionist Angst: 5 Thorns: Tainted Relic (Needle): 1 Dark Passions: Lead Others to Share Your Fate (Misery): 2, Run away from Gordon (Fear): 3, Seek Oblivion (Self-Destruction): 1 References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 104-105 Category:World of Darkness characters